crusadapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Shazam
Billy Batson was a normal child who ended up being granted powers by the Wizard. The powers would end up turning Batson into the superpowered vigilante known as Shazam ''whose powers would rival those of Superman. Although initially quite childish and immature, as his experiences in the League went on, Billy grew into his role as a protector. As the world changed around him, so did Billy, becoming a true protector and guardian of the people. However, his approach became much more direct and forward. After the Earth 2 War, Billy replaced Kal-El and became the ''Masked Superman. Simply by saying the word Shazam, Batson could transform from a normal 14 year old boy to an immensely powerful, seemingly grown up hero. Batson was given his empowering abilities by the deities who represent each of the letters in the word Shazam. Biography Billy Batson and his parents would normally go to a Philadelphia zoo, where Billy would befriend a tiger named Tawky Tawny. Eventually, though, Billy was orphaned and left in foster care. As he got older, nobody was able to find a foster home for him and he got ruder and ruder. Billy would, nevertheless, continue visiting Tawny, seeing the tiger as the only thing left that reminded him of his parents. Eventually, though, at the age of 14 he would once again be adopted by the Vasquez Family, though he negated the fact that he was a part of the new family, as none of them were related by blood. Of his new "siblings", the only one Billy got along with was Freddy Freeman, who he often defended from bullies. After receiving several signs from the Wizard, Billy eventually met him in a subway station and was transported to the Rock of Eternity. There Billy got into an argument with the Wizard, who ended up seeing the potential of a hero in Billy, bestowing him with the remaining powers needed to transform him into a champion. To become this champion, all Billy had to do was say Shazam and he became an adult with spectacular powers. After he transformed, Billy learned from the Wizard that he was the only champion remaining to save the world from the evils of magic. Although initially using his powers to help others, Freddy and Billy then decided to use them to get rich, though he inadvertendly ended up stopping a bank robbery, becoming the newest superhero at the time, coincidentally known as Shazam. As Shazam and Freddy continued their shenanigans, they also continued to help others, until a mysterious woman named Fransesca contacted Shazam. However, Shazam was soon attacked by Black Adam, the original champion of the Wizard, a fallen hero. Fearful of Adam, Shazam soon reverted back to Billy and fled the scene. As Billy watched Adam destroy Philadelphia, he learned from Fransesca only part of the tragic story of the original champion and decided to confront Adam as himself, not Shazam. The confrontation went sour and to save his friends, Billy became Shazam and gave some of his powers to his foster siblings. Whilst they went out to stop the Seven Deadly Sins, Shazam was forced to deal with Adam. The old champion, however, got the better of Billy and nearly killed him. It was when Tawky Tawny intervened that sense returned to Shazam, transforming the tiger as well. Becoming Billy again, the boy managed to trick the old champion into transforming, ending Adam's threat to Philadelphia. Taking Adam's power for himself, Billy once again became Shazam and stopped the Seven Deadly Sins' threat, much like Adam had in years long past. With the threat done, Billy decided to enjoy his life with his new foster family. Billy kept Adam's ashes and bent on doing the right thing, decided to scatter the old champion's ashes in his homeland, Kahndaq. Arriving at the country prompted an international emergency, leading to the battle that became known as Trinity War. Upon arriving, Shazam was attacked by the Kahndaqi army and then Superman. Shazam proved he could hold his own against Superman, but was then confronted by the rest of the Justice League, Zatanna and the Justice League of America. In the spiral of events that happened afterwards, the Justice League went to war with the JLA. However, both Leagues were immediately neutralized by Superman who demanded he be taken into custody. Shazam later accompanied both Leagues at the A.R.G.U.S. headquarters. Joining an ensemble team led by Batman, Shazam travelled to the House of Mystery, where he was confronted by John Constantine. Joining up with John, Shazam was later tricked by the mage into becoming Billy Batson. After the transformation, Constantine swapped voices with Billy, denying the latter the ability to become Shazam. After the two were attacked by Mopmop, Constantine and Billy were forced to work together. After defeating the demon, Constantine warned Billy not to touch Pandora's Box, with that, the two parted ways. Shazam refused to heed Constantine's advice and grabbed the box, triggering a global bomb that afflicted magical beings across the Multiverse and corrupting Shazam to make him resemble Black Adam. By the end of the Trinity War, Shazam, like the rest of the Leagues, was defeated by the Crime Syndicate. Placed by the Syndicate in prison, Billy despite the power to break out, chose to instead release his inner child. Eventually freed, Billy, as Shazam, was given a permanent position in the Justice League, where he found himself becoming fast friends with Cyborg. With the rest of the League, Shazam participated in trying to quell the Amazo Virus. Billy also came into conflict with Batman after stopping him from going to Apokolips in the Battle of Nishapur. Powers Given his powers by a dying Wizard, Billy Batson was granted the powers of Shazam. This included the ability to transform himself into an adult version of himself with powers. As this adult, Billy has superhuman strength matching that of Superman's, great durability, flight, speed and the ability to generate and absorb electricity. Billy was also given control over magic, allowing him to cast spells. However, the magic imbued within Billy also made him the trigger for the bomb that was Pandora's Box. The Eye Future As the Earth 2 War waged on, Billy was forced to make sacrifices and decisions that changed his perception of the world. Forced to team up with Black Adam only to be betrayed, Billy had no qualms when Superman dumped the villain in the Phantom Zone. With that being the last he ever saw of the real Superman, Billy began to continue to learn his magic. As he became an adult, he became much more direct and forward in an attempt to save the many but always kept a watchul eye out for Lois Lane. Asked by the Justice League to become Superman to keep the symbol of hope alive, Billy used his magic to wear the symbol of the House of El and transform into the Masked Superman. As Superman, Billy attended the funeral of Green Arrow, warned King Faraday and began to track Ethan Boyer. With Rampage being his only link to Boyer, Billy tried to follow her. The solar collector managed to elude him for weeks, however, growing stronger and stronger in the process. Eventually Rampage began to rampage throughout Metropolis and when she threatened Lois, Billy transformed into Superman and attacked her. By this time, however, Rampage had grown too strong and nearly killed Billy, forcing him to say Shazam, with the magical lightning bolt finally detaining the hulking monster. Turning human again, a weakened Billy requested help from Lois as he passed out. Quickly recovering, Billy prepared to leave the scene but was attacked by an awakening Rampage and knocked unconscious due to physical trauma. Saved by Stormguard, Billy's limp body was taken to the Watchtower for healing. After confronting Lois on whether or not she would reveal his former identity as Shazam, their meeting quickly turned into an argument. Exposed as Shazam, Billy continued to operate as the Masked Superman and was once again met by Lois. Halfway through their meeting, Billy was attacked by his old enemy Ibac. After defeating Ibac, BIlly finally decided to temporarily abandon his identity as the Masked Superman, using his magic to transform back into his old costume. Choosing to keep acting as Superman, Billy then helped with tsunami relief. Loving the nostalgic feeling of being Shazam, Billy made sure to play both identities, returning to the Watchtower, he arrived just in time to confront the Madison Payne incarnation of Firestorm. Giving Madison the equipment necessary to try and separate, Billy and Stormguard headed out to try and confront Dr. Polaris. Although Billy managed to get the upper hand against Polaris, Madison arrived and instead forged a deal with the madman. Allowing Polaris on to the Watchtower, Billy placed him under strict supervision but upon doing so, recieved alerts informing the League of the arrival of the Brainiac God. When Brainiac manifested in New York, Billy, against his better judgment, allowed Polaris to teleport the three of them to Manhattan. There, Brainiac proved too powerful for Billy and the Masked Superman was easily dispatched. Rescued by the original Superman, Billy permanently resumed his role as Shazam. Aiding the fight, when the original Superman defeated Brainiac, Shazam stayed around afterwards to help out with the relief efforts. Category:Superhero Category:Parahuman